The Girl Through The Window
by very bored user
Summary: Sasuke moves to a new house and looks out the window, through his neighbor's house, only to see the girl of his dreams. What he didn't know was that his life was going to have twists and turns! Sasusaku. In-Progress!
1. We meet

**I know that I have a story **_**"Tidal Waves**_**" that I really need to upload and I am going to but I feel like the chapter I'm about to upload is really short and I don't want to do that. Plus I suffered weeks of writer's block.**

**This is just a one-shot and Yeah. :D If you guys want anything just tell me. I'll be working on my other story but right now I'm doing this to just entertain you guys. Enjoy :**

* * *

"Sasuke, why don't you unpack, change, and get ready to go to bed eh? I mean, it is getting dark," My mom, Mikoto Uchiha is a really good mom but I didn't think moving out of Suna would be good. The problem was that she was afraid of gangsters or stuff like that, but there weren't any of that in Suna. All in Suna was just the hot dessert, buildings, and people. I just have to cooperate with my mom. "Your room is on the second floor, third door to the right."

I carried two boxes that were stacked together up the stairs of our new home; _I hope it's the last new home. _When I got to the door my mom instructed me to go to, I started to unpack. Everything that came out of the boxes was a bunch of memories; pictures of my family, some things that fascinated me from different places, clothes from different locations, and more. The last thing that came out was a journal. It was plain, brown cover. Nothing special. I doubt that I even wrote on it.

I put my laptop on the desk that was in front of a window. _Hm, maybe curtains or blinds will do._ I settled my laptop on the desk and looked out the window. No trace of the sun, just plain darkness. I opened my laptop and surfed the internet.

About an hour passed by and I was bored so I decided to look out the window and study my neighbors houses. I didn't really examine the houses because one window caught my eye. It was a window showing of a sky blue and white room, lights turned on, and a girl on a desk writing something.

_A girl on a desk writing something_

_**A girl**_

I was never a guy who took such interest in girls because they were quite annoying, talkative, judgmental and snobby. This girl, it's just something about this girl that caught my eye. Could it be her pink hair, her green eyes, and her porcelain skin? I don't know, it's just like my heart skipped a beat.

I realized staring at people is rude, especially if you have been staring at them for more than 10 minutes, either examining their beautiful face or just staring, so I decided to look away. That didn't work out well.

I looked again at her and this time, after 5 seconds, her face looked up towards my window, looked up on my face, and our eyes connected. My stomach did flips when she started to blush and looked down but I wanted to say _No, don't look away, look at me and show me that blush. _But then I figured out that that would be creepy and she would ignore me.

I wish I had experience with this. I didn't want to look staker-ish so I decided to look just one more time and go to bed. When I looked, she looked at me and mouth "hi" and smiled at me. She was now sitting on her bed as I could see. She was a wearing short blue shorts and a grey camisole. She looked exceptionally beautiful.

I smiled at her and waved my hand. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and she blushed. I was happy that I could make her do this stuff.

I was about to say something else like "what's your name?" by writing it down on a piece of paper and showing it to her so we could have a conversation, but I saw her look to her left a moment and looked back at me with a sad smile. She left her bed for a minute and I noticed she turned off her lights. I figured that her parents came in the room and asked why she was still awake. Typical parents.

She went back to the window and smiled one last time before she never returned to the window that night. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. I had a slight blush on my face; I plopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I would later on take note that I shall thank my mother for moving here. I was happy that I met her.

"Sasuke," Itachi said. I looked up at him and noticed that he was looking around my room. I did a pretty good job. Not to brag or anything, but my family was rich so I could get anything that I can get anything that I want in a blink of an eye, that's why I got expensive stuff in here. "You did well but tomorrow, mom said that we should go down a neighbor's house. Be ready," And then he left.

I didn't even care what he said. I was too busy daydreaming. I and that girl married, having small feet of our children pitter and patter through our house's floors. Ah, why can't that happen in real life?

I looked up on my ceiling one last time before the darkness took over my eyes.

* * *

I was dressed in black jeans and a red shirt with my Nike shoes. I was ready to go to my neighbor's house but I really wanted to go to that girl's house and ask her tons of questions.

"Sasuke, are you ready?" My mom asked. I headed downstairs and on the way I grabbed my phone. I paused for a minute and kept on going. When I went outside, I didn't see our car outside, just my family waiting for me.

"Where's the car?" I asked, my face confused.

"We're not driving silly, their house is just right beside us!" My mom exclaimed. Sometimes I think with me, my brother, and my dad's mood, I think that mom really stands out. She is very cheerful, and sometimes, childish.

"Oh well, okay, let's go then."

I was surprised when we came in front of the house of our neighbor. They seemed really rich just like us. They have a good front yard. 1/3 of the front yard was covered in a well-tooken cared of garden.

The door opened and a girl with red hair looks like the age of my mom greeted us. A man with silver hair came after her. I bet he was just in his late twenties or early thirties. His hair isn't white.

"Hello, welcome to Don Antonio, I think everybody in our neighborhood is happy to have another addition. My name is Haruno Hanna, and this is my husband Seiko. It's a pleasure to have you here."

"Oh why thank you! My name is Mikoto and this is my husband Fugaku! Me and my family are so happy to be here, we feel so welcome, do you mind if we come in?"

"No, not at all," Hanna said. I could see that she and my mom could get along really well. She showed us around her house except for one room. I was just staring at that clear glass door. It was automatic. When you step after the sliding glass door, you could see a lime green wall. One end of the wall at the left, it had a brown wooden door that looked like it headed to a bathroom. To the right was another brown door that was labeled, _closet._ Looked like a big closet to me. But in the middle of the lime green wall was a white door. _Maybe another person's room, _I thought.

As I walked away from the white door, I was met with the rosette haired beauty I saw through my window. We were locked in each other's eyes for so long but I wish this could last forever. I was about to say something when she said "Hi, I'm Sakura," and boy was her name angelic like. It was my new theme song.

"H-hi, I'm Sasuke." And that's when I knew that I was in love with her.

* * *

_**Next chapter will be up. **_

_**Tell me I you want me to Continue!**_

_**PLZ REVIEW!**_


	2. So, Pizza and Strawberries?

**I am so happy that I got a lot of reviews the first day I published this. I really appreciate the reviews, the alerts, and the favorites! I am really sorry that I had grammar mistakes! I simply use Microsoft word and rely on the auto corrects. **

**By the way, I have learned you guys really like Sasuke stuttering but it won't be a habit. Thank you!**

**I have to admit, I am nervous to write this chapter because, a lot of people reviewed—which I don't mind at all, in fact I love it!— and I think that if I don't make this good enough that you guys won't like it. So, if I you want something to be changed, please say so, with a **_**please?**_

**Thank you! **

**O/O **

**Chapter Two: So, Pizza and Strawberries?**

**::**

"So, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, hands in pockets, swinging back and forth on his heel and toes.

"My room is in this hall. Just behind you," She pointed to the white door that was behind me. "What brings you here?" Sasuke ran his hand through his hair and Sakura liked it.

"I don't actually know. I can't point my finger to the answer but I felt as if I was supposed to be here," Sasuke studied her appearance. Sakura had her hair lied down neatly on her left shoulder, her rosy hair was radiating off a smell that was like vanilla, with strawberry, and another scent he doesn't know. She was wearing a sleeveless turtle neck dress that had ruffles in the front. The black color of the dress made her porcelain skin look more… porcelain-y?

"Well, want to do something fun?" Sakura said with a smile on her face. Sasuke completely took it wrong. His face was all red, and Sakura gasped at this. She giggled softly and Sasuke swore; he blushed even redder. "Not that silly!" Sasuke then lowered down from his redness and looked at her and smiled. Sakura grabbed his hand and ran towards the exit.

"Wait there Sakura, where are you two teenagers going?" Hana asked with a confused look and so did the other adults. They seemed interested in this new subject. Itachi had a smirk on his face and asked him the same question "Yeah little brother, where are you two going?"

Sakura looked disappointed, but her face brightened and she spoke up. "We are just going to go to Main Event mom. No big deal mom, just going bowling, play the arcade, and maybe laser tag. Something teenagers these days like to do," Sakura said with a smile on her face.

"Well, I don't trust you two together. I want another to come with you to," Hana looked at Mikoto, Seiko, and Fugaku, and the adults all looked at Itachi. Itachi then smirked and looked at Sakura and Sasuke. "So, bowling is it?"

_(BTW: This won't be one of those fanfics where Sasuke hates Itachi. Mkay, back to your entertainment!  
BUT WAIT! I also wanted to say that I really love Itachi, and this won't be ITASAKU, but he will be treating her like a sis and he will insult Sasuke. NOW back to your enterta—) _

**::**

When you go to alley # 13, you could see Sakura depressed, and lying on the ground. You could also see Itachi smirking and chuckling to himself at Sasuke as he was trying to cheer Sakura up.

"Don't worry Sakura; it's just a gutter, nothing bad! I mean, this is your first time and I'm _really impressed!" _Sasuke chanted. The group has ordered unlimited so they could stay there for a while, but Sakura was now regretting it.

"_Just gutter? _Easy for you to say. I just got his gutter which is the eight-time in a row! You keep on getting spares, and strikes!" Sakura said to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her seriously and suddenly laughed. Itachi joined in with Sasuke's laughter and did the same what Sasuke did. They clutched their stomachs and fell to the ground next to her. You could see little tears forming at the end of their faces and their laughter became softer. Sakura sat there, confused. She sat there, her head tilted to the side, arms crossed and cheeks pink and red.

"Alright guys, one last roll and we go to laser tag. After laser tag, we go home. Alright Sakura, do your thing," Itachi said, sounding very mature.

"Sasuke I want you to do this for me," Her face lighting up. She gave him her ball and he accepted it.

"Alright," Sasuke faced the pins and breathed hard. He held the ball back, walked up slowly, and let go of the ball. (Slow motion.)

"YES! He made it, not an actual surprise though." Sakura cheered for Sasuke and Itachi and Sasuke chest-bumped. Even though it kind of hurt.

"Um guys? I don't know how long we were here but, It's kind of 8 pm." Sakura said lifting her phone to the level of their faces. It held up _**8:00 PM. March 3, 2012. **_"I don't think we can go laser tag. So, let's go home?" Sakura suggested.

Itachi slapped Sasuke's back and hugged Sakura and said that he would drive them home and he would head to his work because he was supposed to be at work at 9 pm. When he dropped them off, they said they're goodbyes.

**::**

Sasuke looked out his window as soon as he got to his bedroom, and as if on cue, Sakura appeared at her window too. They both smiled at each other showing their perfect teeth. Sakura stood up and hurriedly went to her desk and grabbed a sketch pad and a marker. Sasuke looked at her and realized what she was doing and also hurriedly grabbed his own. When they were both settled down, Sakura made the first move and wrote on her pad. Sasuke waited patiently and looked at her features that were writing on her paper. Sasuke then just noticed on how her hair slowly covers her face when she slants her head to straightly look at her paper. He noticed that her face was a beautiful and perfect shape of a heart. He noticed how her petal lips look so cute, that when he looks at it, he _almost _leans in. Just as he noticed her newly discovered features, she looked up at him and held the paper and he read it.

_**Want to go to my room and eat?**_

—_**I'm sure you didn't eat yet right? –Insert smiley faceeey!- **_

Sasuke sweetly smiled at her straightforward message. He looked at the clock and figured that his parents might either be asleep or maybe reading—all too busy to hear him sneak out.

He nodded at her and crept out of his room slowly while Sakura sat on her bed. Sasuke formulated a plan to get to her balcony, since it was next to a big tree, he would climb. By the time Sasuke got there, she was on the bed, stomach flat first, her legs dangling and twisted in the air, her hands busy with a magazine in them.

The sight before Sasuke made him chuckle. "I suppose you ordered something instead of asking your mom to cook something for us. That would be…"

"Weird, what are you craving for?" Sakura asked Sasuke, still reading the magazine in her hands. Sasuke nodded and looked at her. He then grabbed the magazine away from her and she complied. "That is unfair; I haven't even answered my second question on my quiz!" Sasuke was confused at her words so he looked at the current page she was on and read out loud.

"**Find out what type of food you are and with your best friend.**

**Q#1 if you would eat something the rest of your life, would it be—**

**Bacon**

**Pizza**

**Fries**

**Avocado"**

"Avocado? EWW!" Sakura blurted out. "I would like letter "a", it seems better than above," Sakura always had been a bacon lover and she always ate bacon on the side at breakfast. Somehow, even though she eats tons of bacon, she never gets fat or sick.

"Hn, I agree." Sasuke said moving on to the next question.

**Q#2 what would you describe yourself?**

**Healthy, and sexy and we know it! **

**I'm a self-centered jerk.**

**OMG! I LOVE SHOPPING!**

**Perfect attendance, all a honor roll, best behavior. **

"I would say… well, I am not a self-centered jerk, I'm not a girl who is a fan of shopping, and I'm definitely not a nerd, so that leaves me with "healthy, sexy and I know it"! It fits me well actually." Sakura bragged as she looked at herself and then looked at Sasuke then they both laughed at her response and tuned down.

"I am not answering this one," Sasuke said which made Sakura giggle. "Come on, Sasuke, it's just a quiz!" Sakura said as she looked at Sasuke straight in the eye. "Not a chance, Hn!" Sasuke said and he moved on to the next question. Sakura rolled her eyes at this. They together answered the next 8 questions and they came to the answer sheet.

"Well, since we both got most of the letter a's, then we are strawberry and pizza as it says here. It says that the pizza is the one that makes everything fun, and the strawberry makes everything better. I think I'm the pizza!" Sakura said. Sasuke widened his eyes and then said "No way am I being the girly strawberry!" Sasuke said and they engaged in a debate. "Why are we fighting on who is pizza?" Sakura asked, "Because you are a girl, then you have to be strawberry, and I am a boy, so I have to be pizza!"

They laughed at his remark and then she heard her stomach grumble. "Hey, I'm in the mood for pizza and strawberries, want to call delivery?" Sakura didn't wait for his answer and picked up her phone. She dialed a number that wasn't familiar to him and when it looked like it answered, she looked at him and asked,

"So, pizza and strawberries?"

**I wanted to thank you guys again supporting me and I hope you guys continue to do so and I love you guys and I hope you enjoyed this one! **


	3. Model Offerings

**Chapter 3: Modeling Offers**

Sakura was in her room at the current moment when her stereo blasted out music, her comb in her hand and mirror in front of her. She had the comb up to her mouth and was lip-singing to the music that entered her ears. She was dancing, jumping up and down, and banging her head to the music as she was looking at herself in the mirror. She swayed her hips up and down as she got caught in the beat. She twirled on her long milky legs that could mistake her as a ballerina, and she gracefully danced herself till hearts content. She then skipped up to her stereo and turned it off as seeing on how late it was. She walked up to her bathroom and washed her face, brushed her teeth and looked at herself in the mirror.

Was this, beautiful and smart girl, really her?

She shook her head at the thought, she didn't think she was beautiful—she was average, like she thought— even people told her that she was beautiful, majority of them were boys, but they count.

She changed from her casual clothes to her sleeping clothes which consisted of a tank top and shorts. She had on a white tank top and a black short. She remembered that tomorrow she had to shop because of upcoming events like family reunions, Ino's birthday, summer party at Aunt Kushina's house, and just for going out with her girlfriends. Since when had she had a tight schedule?

Sakura didn't want to think about it in the moment so she tucked herself in her bed and went away to la-la land.

_Sakura was running in a field filled with grass and flowers. She looked so free, she looked like she didn't have a care in the world, and mostly, she looked in love. She was running up to a figure that could be mistaken as a man. This must be the man she was in love with. _

_She smiled at the figure that was far away but was running towards her. As she got closer, her vision became a blur, and then the last thing she saw surprised her. _

_The man that she was 'in love' with, turned out to be two men figures. _

Sakura woke up panting. She was fine but her heart beat was beating so fast that she had to take long breaths to calm her heart down. She looked at the clock next to her and saw that it was 9am. She looked at her curtained windows and the light that was flowing through the tiny cracks of the curtains. She opened her curtains and saw that Sasuke's window was closed, and she couldn't see through it because of the white blinds that covered it.

She sighed and then went to her bathroom and freshened up. She went out of the bathroom with a towel, fresh from a shower, and picked out her clothes which was a cream colored shirt and black shorts, which she topped off with a turquoise jacket with a hip-hop style added to it. She put on her Toms and she was set to the mall, not before grabbing her phone and card, kissing her mom, and hugging her dad goodbye.

She was off in her Maserati and was heading to the mall in no time. (I have no idea what a Maserati looks like but my dad said it was a very good car, so yeah) She got off and immediately took her phone out. She called Ino, and as soon as she told her blonde friend where she was, her blonde friend hung up and was immediately beside her as she walked in the mall.

She remembered the first day when she found out that Ino had an obsession with shopping.

"_Ha, I definitely think that Cookies and Cream is way better then peppermint. Peppermint tastes so… much like my toothpaste!" Ino chanted to Sakura as they exited the Ben &Jerry's Ice Cream Shop. Ino was in the middle of licking her cookies and cream ice cream when Sakura blurted out her opinion. _

"_Right, as if! Peppermint gives you a fresh feeling!" Sakura said as she pointed her tongue at her blonde friend and rolled her eyes. _

"_Yeah, yeah, fresh feeling isn't really my thing." And as they were walking towards her car, Ino's scoop of ice cream fell to the ground and shockingly, Sakura stepped on it. With her new. Brand. New. Designer. Shoes. And as soon as Ino registered what happened, Sakura had taken off her shoes and was in the car. Ino came in the car begging and pleading forgiveness. "SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THAT TO HAPPEN! I MEAN, ALL I KNEW WAS THAT I WAS WALKING THEN THE NEXT THING I KNEW WAS THAT YOU STEPPED ON IT WITH YOUR __**DESIGNER SHOES!**__ WAIT! I know how to solve this! __**SHOPPING!"**_

_The_ _next thing Sakura knew was that she was sitting shot gun in her car and that Ino was driving at top speed and was heading to the mall. Sakura had been grabbing everything in her care for safety and was hopping that her baby—car—would be fine. _

_It looked like Sakura's prayers was heard and she saw her car parked well, and in perfectly good condition. She let out her breathe which seemed like she was holding it for a long time. She immediately got out and sat on the ground as she thought; 'ground, I'm on ground!'_

_She stood up as soon as she caught her breath and looked around for Ino. She could see Ino running towards the entrance and she sighed at this. She then began catching up to her friend and they began their journey for finding Sakura new shoes. This took about the WHOLE FREAKING DAY!_

Sakura chuckled to herself as her memory came flashing to her mind. She had looked at her friend as they began to walk through the mall.

"What exactly are we looking for, Hm?" Ino asked as she looked through the glass walls of some stores. "Well, I need formal, casual, and a couple of bikinis. I need them for upcoming events." Sakura said as she tried to remember what was going to happen soon. She already knew that Ino had some stores in mind and so she let her friend drag her to whatever store Ino went into.

In the formal area, she picked out a black cocktail dress which was elegant but was also made for parties, and it went for any area. She also bought black stilettos.

In the casual area, she had bought skinny jeans, singlets, boots, and various numbers of t-shirts and more. Ino would have gotten more clothes but Sakura refused to try on more things so they went to Abercrombie &Fitch.

They entered the store and the smell of new clothes hit them. They smiled at each other and agreed that Sakura would look for clothes that could go over her bikini, and Ino would look for a bikini. They went separate ways and began they're search. As Sakura walked through racks and isles of clothes, she stuck her hand out to feel the cloth of clothes on her palm. She looked at some of the models that were on the wall and paused for a moment. She saw a man that was shirtless, on a bench, a girl with a bunch of other girls walking in the beach on their attires. A couple of the pictures were of couples that were very close, 2 out of 5 of them were kissing.

Sakura realized that she was supposed to be looking for clothes but was distracted with the models. She smiled at her actions and continued—or rather just started—her mission. She saw this cute and stylish top that was beige and suited her well. The dress was an off-shoulder, on the right side, the top was on the shoulder but on the left side, the top was off the shoulder but on her side. She grabbed the article and grabbed another item that caught her eye, which was a green halter top. She grabbed a white short and went inside the dressing room.

Sakura tried on the halter top first and went outside of her dressing cubicle and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked at every detail and she smiled as she twirled. After her reverie, she went back to her cubicle and took the halter top off and tried the off-shoulder and the white shorts on. She was glad that she put a tank top on before she left because the off-shoulder was a little see through, and she didn't want to go out there for everyone to see her bra. Sakura studied herself in the mirror when she came out and was very satisfied on what she saw, in fact, she was really happy about it.

Just then when she was smiling at herself, a woman came in in about her early-thirties or late-twenties. She had an ID on which said that she worked at Abercrombie & Fitch. She looked very professional to be working here. Sakura quickly thought that she was there to shoo her off because the time had gone by. "I'm so sorry; I will take off the clothes and pay for it. I didn't notice that I had been here for a long time!" Sakura quickly said and she was heading back to her cubicle to retrieve her clothes, but the woman stopped her.

"Oh no, you must be mistaken! I am Michelle Van and I own Abercrombie &Fitch, I just came here to see if I left anything here. Well, I didn't, but I saw **you!**" Michelle said as she pointed towards Sakura. Sakura raised her eyebrows in confusion and pointed to herself.

"Me?"

"Yes you, I saw potential in you! Abercrombie & Fitch just lost 1 girl model 1 boy model this week and we are in need! But lately, I see boring people and I lost inspiration. If I don't get two male and female models then I guess Abercrombie will shut down. But, I have to tell you, you are better, prettier, and more beautiful than all of our models, and you are also kind! I will really appreciate it if you join Abercrombie & Fitch!" Michelle said, then after her speech she let out a long breathe.

Sakura just looked at her like she was joking but she saw he face and smiled at her. "Well, I guess it doesn't hurt to try," Sakura smiled wider when she saw Michelle's smile. Michelle seemed very nice, and she wouldn't let this opportunities pass. When she was 8 she tries out he mom's clothes and pretends to be a model and do a catwalk in front of her dollies.

"Thank you! I am so glad that you accepted, but could you also do me a favor?" Michelle asked with pleading eyes. Sakura figured out that Michelle was now her friend so she thought of it and said yes. "Do you have a boyfriend or something?" Sakura shook her head no. "Well, any close guy friends?" Sakura thought about it and she did have a close guy friend like Sasuke. She said yes. "Well, I want you to pick the closest one and bring him here. He has to be cute, handsome, 18 and up, could catch people's attention, and most importantly you have to be comfortable with him. I want you to bring me a new male model." Michelle said.

After they're deal thingy, they came out of the dressing room and Michelle offered to have her clothing items in sale since she works for her now. After their little chat, Michelle met Ino and they instantly liked each other since they had unique taste in clothing. Sakura had to fill out her forms and it took quite a while since there were a lot of papers. Sakura paid for her clothes and headed home, not before she dropped off Ino.

* * *

—**::—**

Sakura got home and organized her new pieces of clothing. She has gotten her first job at the age 18. It was very typical for most people. It was 5 pm and she thought this was the perfect time to have a chat with Sasuke about the A&F offer, and persuade him. She really did want to do this and she wanted to do this with Sasuke. She was quite worried in what Sasuke might say, he might not like after this, and he might even not talk to her! It was quite obvious that both of them have taken a liking to each other and they would do anything for each other so why were she so nervous in asking him?

She talked to her parents about her new job—with a few refusals from her father and approval form her mother—and they agreed. All she had to do was convince Sasuke and his family.

Wait, what if he says yes, but his family says no, and then his family won't like her anymore then after that they would have to leave and move out with no trail so Sakura can't track them down because she can't live without them because these past few days they have been like family to her. And when they take Sasuke with them… oh the horror. Yes, she admitted it; she doesn't want Sasuke to leave her. Psh, like she'll say that to Sasuke or anyone else.

Okay, she decided, _she will convince Sasuke no matter what._

* * *

—::—

Sasuke was in the middle of eating an apple in his room when he heard his window make a 'cluck, cluck' sound. He opened up his blinders to see what the problem was but instead he saw the pink-haired beauty throwing pebbles at his window. He smiled and rolled his eyes at what was going on, and he opened his window.

"Well, what brings you here, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, then added, "And why were you throwing pebbles at my window, prince charming?" Sakura laughed at his inside joke as she stared at him. She was currently on the ground as Sasuke was 2 stories higher so it looked like a scene from Romeo and Juliet. Her laughter suddenly died out when she remembered what she was there for, her face got serious, and Sasuke got interested. Not that he wasn't already interested, He was just… distracted, yeah distracted.

"I need to talk to you," Sakura said, looking up with pleading eyes. Sasuke saw this and almost died in that spot. "Well, are you going into my house, or should I come down there?" Sasuke asked.

"I was thinking we should take a walk," Sakura said as she told him about this park that her city had. (I haven't decided, review and tell me what it should be) In a minute, Sasuke was down and they were walking towards the park Sakura had informed him.

"So…" Sasuke sat in front of a tree. Sakura followed his suit and sat next to him.

"I want you to do me a favor, I'm not sure how you'll take it but it doesn't hurt to try… I guess," Sakura said as she looked down at the ground. She was blushing because she was asking Sasuke to model with her! Wait; let's rephrase that, she was asking him to do a job with her which consists of dressing up and taking pictures. Yeah, that seems more like it. "I want you to help me with my job." Sakura asked in a serious but pleading tone.

"What job do you have?" Sasuke asked as he straightened up. He looked at her like she was some piece of tomato, and guess what, he loves tomatoes. In fact, he was obsessed with tomatoes—no! He was dedicated to tomatoes. Now why are we talking about tomatoes? Too bad, that's the past. (Seriously, I don't know what came over me right there.)

"Well, you see that's where the problem starts; I think you will reject my offer if I tell you."

"I'm going to know what it is sooner or later so what is it?" Sasuke got real curious.

"Modeling for A&F" Sasuke immediately tensed up at the word _modeling. _

"You want me to model with you?" Sasuke asked, very shocked. Come on, it wasn't every day that a pink-haired beauty asks you to model, he was new with this! Sakura got real nervous and she got all red on her cheeks and started to get redder at the second.

"W-well, I mean, PSH! Y-yeah, I mean no, ugh. Never mind I'll just ask Gaara if you don't want." Sakura stood up and started to walk away when she felt Sasuke take her hand in his and wrap and entangled his fingers with hers which made them both blush. (Touché) "No need to ask Gaara, HN," Sasuke told Sakura and Sakura became real happy and hugged Sasuke, more like pounced on him, and the both landed on the grass with an 'oof!' coming from their mouths. They both registered what happened and saw that Sasuke had his hands on her waist, Sakura's hands were on either side of his face, and Sasuke was in the middle of her legs. They both immediately blushed at what happened and they stood up and fixed their clothing. It was full known that they were beet red on what happened but it was all worth it.

Sasuke heard Sakura giggle and looked at her. "Thank you Sasuke, it meant a lot to me," the next thing they both knew was that Sakura was on her tippy toes and gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek. Sakura left in an instant but not before looking back at Sasuke who, at what she saw, was taken aback by the kiss and stood there with wide eyes and his hand up to where Sakura kissed him.

All he had to figure out was how to get back to his house, looking around he didn't see Sakura. Perhaps he stood there, taking in what happened, longer that he would have thought he would have.

Good thing his phone has gps.

* * *

**Well, there you go, I hope you enjoyed it! **

**I will be uploading more since school is over and summer is here so yeah :D **

**Please review, because if you don't then there will be a huge possibility that I will discontinue this story. Not really but I will get very sad and not write.. ..**

**So REVIEW! AND THANK YOU! **

**BTW, I made this longer than normal for me because of the late update. Hope you appreciate. **


	4. First Day and Ino's Birthday

**I am so sorry that I didn't update, I was in California the whole month of July and now I'm back at Texas, so here it is! SO SORRY!**

**Disclaimer applied.**

**Chapter 4: First Day and Ino's Birthday **

"I know Ino, I already said Happy Birthday a million times. Could you already forgive me for not greeting you first? Not my fault your boyfriend beat me to it," Sakura sighed into the phone that she was holding between her shoulders and the side of her head. She was preparing an omelet while talking to her friend Ino.

"You should have greeted me yesterday then!" Ino hollered through the phone.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her friends reply as she gone on with the conversation. She then decided that if she didn't change the subject, this would go on forever. "Well, how are you going to celebrate your birthday? Pool party? Bar?"

Ino laughed, "Funny, it's a pool party in my house _with _a bar! Ha, everyone—and I mean EVERYONE—is going to be there. Well, people that my family knows," Sakura was now smiling and stopped her cooking and held the phone with her hand. With one hand she got out a plate from a shelf and some utensils and she set it out next to the pan in which the omelet.

"What time is it going to be?" Sakura asked as she set the omelet on the plate.

"It's from seven p.m. until whatever time you want to leave!"

"What about your parents Ino? And what about mine?"

"That is where the fun starts. I have this all planned, Saks! Don't worry; Ino has got it all under control. Just wait until your parents talk to you about something!" Ino said in a very convincing voice, though Sakura wasn't relieved

"And how do you know that it will all be fine?" Sakura said in a very curious tone.

"I have discovered this 5 star hotel and had them book a 3 room suite. They're going to be there for about a whole week. I told my parents about it and they said it was too much for just the two of them because there was 3 rooms and they would just sleep in one room, so I told them about inviting your parents and they agreed! How fascinating!"

"What did my parents say?"

"What do you think, dummy? They said yes!" Ino exclaimed. Sakura could almost see Ino through the phone, doing a happy dance and jumping around from excitement.

"Well I hope this works out well," Sakura looked at the clock in her kitchen and sighed. "Ino, I have to eat my breakfast and leave in thirty-five minutes. I have my job remember?"

"Oh sure, well, see you later at 7, toodles!" Ino said as she hanged up.

Sakura carried her omelet to the dining table and sat down. She saw a folded paper just across her and she leaned over to see what it was. She held the paper up to her face and she recognized the writing as her mother's.

_**Sakura, gone with the Yamanaka's. **_

_**Be a good girl! **_

_**Be back in a week.**_

_**-Love, Mama and Papa. **_

Sakura was already old enough to be left alone, she was responsible—sometimes, mostly in front of elders—so she bet this was going to be easy.

When Sakura was done eating, she washed the dishes and took a shower. She had twenty minutes left and so she got dressed quickly and looked at herself in the mirror. She had on a dress that was cool, edgy, and hip. The top was gray and sleeveless, and from the bottom of her chest down to her mid-thigh was a baby-pink fluffy skirt. Where the two colors meet, she had on a black belt that had metal designs and short spikes on it, and she also wore her black boots that ended below her knees.

She grabbed a small white purse that had an antique style to it and a metal chain strap to it and she put her phone and little wallet in it that consisted her money, credit cards, and ID's.

She went outside and locked the house and went in front of her Maserati Birdcage. (I finally looked it up and liked the Maserati birdcage so yeah. It's cool, look it up!)

Just as she was about to lift the entrance, she saw Sasuke go out of his house.

She leaned on her car and gently sat on the hood. "Well, there goes my partner." Sakura said, and she giggled which caused Sasuke to give her his undivided attention. He smiled at her and walked up to her and checked out the car, not before checking her out too.

Sasuke was wearing grey jeans and his black Nike shoes, and topped it off with a white button up shirt.

"Nice car, ready for the first day of work?" Sasuke asked her with a sigh.

"Only if you are, want a ride?" Sakura said as she lifted the entrance of the car and motioned Sasuke to hop in.

"Only if I drive."

"Oh fine, just be careful!" Sakura said as she sat shotgun and tossed the keys to Sasuke.

Sasuke hopped in and they closed the top and he drove away. Sakura was becoming worried because Sasuke drove so fast she could see all the other cars and buildings woozing past them. Sakura remembered when Ino drove her car to the mall. Sigh.

When they got in front of their designated destination, Sakura looked at Sasuke and saw that he was smirking. "What was that all about?" Sakura asked Sasuke and all he did was shrug.

They got out of the car together and walked in the building. They were greeted by Michelle and Sakura introduced Sasuke to Michelle and they went to sign some forms.

"I am so glad that you two came here on this day out of all the other days, today we are going to the beach to shoot, today is a sunny day and it is perfect!" Sasuke realized that Michelle talked a lot and it annoyed him, but he would be here for Sakura.

"Now, are you two comfortable with each other?" Michelle asked both of them,

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and they smiled at each other. They again were lost in each other's eyes and they stood there looking at each other. Michelle saw the look in each other's eyes and noticed that they were comfortable with each other, no doubt about that.

"Well I guess that's a yes, come on, let's dress up!" Michelle said as she dragged them to their dressing rooms.

"Well for the lady, I got you a two-piece bikini, the top is it and the bottom is a low rider, but we will top it off with black booty shorts. Now that I look at you, you don't need make-up; full pink lips and long eyelashes, you are truly a beauty, and is natural at that too," One of their dress people, as Sakura would refer to, gave her the articles of clothing that she would be wearing for the shoot. "And for the boy, we have a hunter green board shorts and yeah that's pretty much it. Oh and here are your sunglasses," They said as they also handed Sasuke the clothing and the sun glasses as well for Sakura.

"Well, now, you two off to your own cubicles, unless you want to undress in front of each other than do so!"

At hearing this, Sakura and Sasuke blushed and went to their own dressing rooms.

Sasuke went out first, boy only with green shorts and a very nice upper body. He had a six-pack and perfect muscles and biceps, and his muscles looked totally ripped. "Not bad, now all you have to do is just wait until she comes out."

Sasuke nodded at Michelle and looked beside him to see a chair and sat down looking at Sakura's cubicle, waiting for her to come out and get this over with. He was also curious on what she would look like with the bikini. He shook his head because it wasn't like him to think these thoughts of a pink haired friend. Maybe when he's asleep maybe he dreams like this…

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the squeak of a door of a certain cubicle open and he looked up to see Sakura, being her cute self. Not just cute though, hot, beautiful, goddess-like, and all that represent beauty. She was truly natural beauty, and Sasuke _so _was having a hard time to not be obvious and remain emotionless. But since when had he been emotionless since he met Sakura? First second he saw her, his emotions went in all directions, new ones arose and it was all crazy.

"Okay, so we are all going to be in a bus—don't worry; it has air conditioning—and drive to the beach with the whole crew OK?" They all nodded so they head outside where the bus was in.

When Sasuke, Sakura, and the whole crew came in, the scent of a new car hit their noses.

Sasuke and Sakura had been at the front of the group so they were the first to come in the bus and so they had to sit at the very back. They made their way there and seeing how much people it _seemed_ that was going to be there, they sat together, shoulder to shoulder.

As they sit like this, they could feel each other's body warmth and decided that it was best to keep it that way since the air conditioning was pointed directly at their faces. They kept stealing glances at each other, once Sakura looked at Sasuke when he looked at her and they blushed and suddenly looked away.

They got off the bus and the whole crew set up the cameras, lights, some chairs, and the laptop so they would see how the picture turned out.

The sun was there but was covered with thick clouds so they didn't have to worry about sun burns and all that. They had Sakura stand over the sand where it meets the waves. They did some trial shots and they got the perfect angle, spot, lighting and they were all set.

They told Sakura that they were going to take stolen shot pictures off her while she was chasing the waves and the waves chasing her. She did what she was told and she did it like it was an everyday thing she did. She made it seem so natural and fun. She was smiling and laughing as she did so and the crew liked it. As the camera took shots, the pictures appeared on the laptop and the people who were viewing it were smiling and they pointed out the good things about the pictures and Sakura.

The photographer called on Sasuke and told him to test out how heavy Sakura was. Sasuke, non-hesitantly, grabbed her from behind around the waist and lifted her up with ease. "Like a feather." Sasuke said as he spins around with Sakura in his arms.

"Perfect! Do that! And act naturally!" The photographer told the two as he took as he took shots.

Sasuke lifted her off her feet and into his arms as buried his head—the camera would still be able to see his face though—on the crook of her neck. Sasuke had on a little grin and Sakura was smiling. She put her right hand on his hands which was in front of her flat belly, and her left hand lifted up to tangle with his hair.

Now, the people who were viewing the laptop were grinning like mad idiots. Sasuke felt like he was truly happy at the moment as he breathe din her scent. Vanilla, with strawberry, and something else he couldn't point to. She felt heavenly, smelt godly, looked gorgeous, sounded angelic, and Sasuke wondered how she tasted like so he lifted his head and onto her cheek his kissed her swiftly and in that little amount of time, she will forever linger on his lips. Sakura and Sasuke blushed while they continued their actions but now they weren't spinning. The photographer told them to stand in the water and kind of splash each other, but not harshly, just some sprinkles of water.

The photographer told them where they should stand and so they commenced in their actions.

After the water fight, they were both kind of wet so they said that only a few more shots and they were done.

For the last couple of shots, the photographer told them to do very romantic pictures. Sasuke was told to stand in front of Sakura, have his hands hold her wait, the front of their hips touching, and he had to lean down to have their foreheads and noses touching.

For Sakura, she had her left arm around his neck while her right arm on his other shoulder. She had to tilt her head up so their foreheads and noses were touching. As they did this they were told to smile. They looked at each other's eyes and they were leaning in but as they leaned in, a very big flash came and they remembered what they were doing, where they were, and who was around.

They both chuckled and laughed at this which cause them have each other's hot breaths to be felt. Sakura's smelt very minty and so did Sasuke's, but they both also smelt like chocolate.

"Well, that's a wrap; I think that it's 5:30. We still have to get back at the studio so we will probably get back there by 6. Today has been a long day, but a great one. You two were perfect!" And Michelle blabbed on. It was true though, they were a great addition to A & F.

"Oh, crap, we better leave then." Sakura said as she grabbed a towel and threw another one to Sasuke. Sakura opened the towel and wrapped herself in it. They all headed towards the bus and they went back to their previous positions. When they were almost close to the studio, Sasuke decided to speak up.

"What's the hurry?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"It's Ino's birthday and I have to be there by 7. Oh, which reminds me, want to come with me?"

"Nah, I don't even know her."

"Soon you will so why not now?"

"Hn,"

"That's the spirit! Now, let's wait until we get to the building, go to our house, and then we will take your car there. OK?"

"Hn,"

"You need to go back to elementary and learn new words, isn't that right?"

"What?"

"Exactly, told yah, didn't even understand what I just said."

"I understood you,"

"Well why don't you look at that, 3 words."

"Well we are almost there; only 5 minutes left so I suggest on keeping things straight, "Michelle said looking at Sasuke and Sakura with a grin on her face.

"Now what should I wear…" Sakura said as she put her hand under her jaw and scanned her closet. She had come home from her first day at work and took a shower and was now in her closet in a bathrobe and her hair wet.

Sakura decided to go with a bikini. The top was black and the bottom was lime green. Sakura didn't want to wear shorts because there is no use for it since it will just be as short as the bikini—booty shorts—so she decided to put this white and red jacket on that was once her brother's so it was kind of large on her. Sakura rolled up the sleeves a little bit so it was up to her wrists, buttoned only the first two of the jacket and looked at herself in the mirror. The jacket went all the way to her mid-thigh and her front was showing because of the buttons. Sakura figured out that, what the heck, just put on some shorts.

And when she did, her doorbell rang and she looked at the clock and realized that the person at her door was probably Sasuke. She grabbed her phone and a little package for Ino and ran to the door.

She opened the door and greeted Sasuke. They looked at each other and they were star struck. They were both acting like they were on cloud nine, and they did show it, but they were too busy checking each other out so they had no time doing so.

Sasuke was wearing a white button up and which the first 3 buttons were unbuttoned. He was also wearing shorts that goes below his knees and has ripped holes on the bottom.

"Shall we?" Sasuke asked as he motioned for his car.

They got into Sasuke's car with the glances on the way there. Sakura entered Ino's address into Sasuke's car GPS and they went away.

"Want to take the roof off?" Sasuke said as he lightly tapped the ceiling of his car and motioned it to Sakura and Sakura beamed in excitement. "Sure!" Sakura said as she looked at the ceiling. She noticed something on the back move and thought that it was the trunk opening and suddenly the ceiling began backing up and into the back trunk and Sakura was mesmerized by it.

Sasuke liked the view of Sakura's hair flying in the wind, so instead he went faster and which shocked Sakura. Sakura was smiling because of the wind going by her face, but was laughing because of her hair going every single way it could flow to. Sakura told Sasuke what is the highest speed he could go in but instead of telling her he showed her. Sakura was sort of scared but also shocked that he actually went the fastest he could go with her in the car. She told him that what if the police caught them but Sasuke just smirked.

When they arrived, they immediately heard the pounding music and they looked around and Sakura was surprised on what she saw at the bar. Her shy friend and innocent friend was drinking and was flirting with her other friend Naruto doing the same.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to them,"

"Nah,"

"Psh, they don't bite,"

"Bu—"

But before he could protest, she grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the bar to the people who was her friends.

"Hey guys!" Sakura said as she neared the group. They all stopped their conversations as they greeted the two and asked who Sasuke was. "This is my friend, Sasuke, and he just became my neighbor this week. Be nice," Sakura said as she sat on one of the bar stools and patted the next one to her, motioning Sasuke and he did.

They all greeted Sasuke and Sasuke just nodded. He saw a group of boys, about 9 to 10 teenagers, and recognized them as Itachi's friends. Sasuke has been looking at them for more than a while now, so Sakura looked at where he was glaring at and she brightened up. Her brother, Sasori, was with his friends and Ino's brother, Deidara, and they both brought their friends. Sakura always had fun with his brother's friends and she liked teasing him in front of his friends.

They all looked over to where Sasuke and Sakura and their friends were and headed over to them.

Kisame and Itachi decided to go Sasuke since they liked teasing and insulting him, especially since he saw her next to Sakura.

Sakura hugged her brother and he hugged her back since she hasn't seen him for a while. "I thought you were in college or part time jobs?" Sakura told her brother then looked at his friends. They just shrugged.

"It's nice to see you too, Sakura," Sasori told his sister. "Can't we get a day off?" Sasori asked as he grabbed his sister by the waist and spun her around like what Sasuke did in the pictorial. Sasuke noticed what was going on and felt something inside him bubble up as he saw Sakura and this red headed boy hug her and spin her around, like they were having a 'moment'.

"Haha, Itachi, I could see someone jealous," Kisame wriggled his eyebrows towards Sasuke and Itachi agreed.

"Sasori," grunted Sakura, she was getting dizzy from all the twisting he was doing and she just wanted to sit down. Sasori got the message and let her down but steadied her so she wouldn't fall.

"I see you're wearing my jacket," Sasori said as he poked the jacket Sakura was wearing.

"Mhmm, and what a great time to wear it," Sakura said.

"Guys, let's play beer pong! Last one to the garage doesn't get beer, un!" Deidara said and they all scurried away to the garage.

"Ugh, I miss them, but they are just too much," Sakura said as she sat back on her chair next to Sasuke and realized that their friends too like Naruto have gone to go beer pong, now, it was just them by the bar with other unknown people in the pool and some dancing around.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Sasuke asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Sakura had a slight blush appear on her face so she acted all tough and also crossed her arms over her chest. "I wouldn't leave you here," She said with a straight face with a blush across her cheeks. "Fan girls might come," Sasuke was a little disappointed that it was the only reason that she didn't leave him but couldn't help but chuckle at her cuteness.

They continued on with their conversation. That is, until they heard a loud splash and a bang followed by a string of screams.

**Well this is 8 pages, so I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Review please! 3**


End file.
